Welcome to 2013!
by Greaser Girl 1
Summary: One morning, I wake up and find the outsiders cast in my bedroom sleeping. So when I trip over one, romance, humor, and chaos erupt all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 2013!**

Summary: One morning, I wake up and find the outsiders cast all in my room sleeping. So when I trip over them romance, humor, and chaos all erupt at once.

**CHAPTER ONE: UM...HI?**

Georgia Nikki Summers, that was my name and I was seventeen years old. I lived in Knoxville, Tennessee; I'm sort of rich, though I don't brag on it. I LOVE the outsiders, but my favorite is Sodapop Patrick Curtis since he's so hot! Darry is my second and my third is Ponyboy, you could've say I'm Sodapop crazy. Even though he's an actor and older than me, I still think he was cute. I even use his nickname sometimes which is Pepsi-Cola.

So here I am at my aunt's ranch, it's summer and boy is it hot. I have a horse here, her name is Felisha she's a black mustang, I take could care of her. I also grow a garden of vegetables and flowers; mostly lillies, orchids, roses, tulips, daisies, and sun flowers.

I'm pretty skinny, I have pale skin despite how much I'm in the sun, I have freckles just on my cheeks, black curly hair to my back and blazing blue/green eyes. My parents are divorced, my mother walked out on me and my dad, so it's just me. Aunt Rebecca or Becki as I like to call her, owns about twenty-five acres of land so she has cattle and horses.

Well this weekened I invited my friend, Savannah-Dee Rhodes, but I call her Sav; for a slumber party with Kaitlyn Morgan, Clarissa Origan, Malinda Crow, Jessica Simpson, and Ashley Workman.

Sav has dirty-blonde hair that comes to her shoulders, tan skin, and dark black eyes. She usually wears plaid, with jeans and boots; her and I get along because she knows what it's like to lose a parent since her dad died last year. She has a super crush on Steve Randle, talks about how his tattoo makes him look even more sexy and how he's cute when he gets chocolate cake all over himself.

Kaitlyn is probably the most youngest of us all since she's only fourteen, she has strawberry blond hair that are usually kept into two pig-tails, bright blue eyes, and has a sharp chin. She looks mostly the city type of girl, she doesn't like to get her hands dirty but it doesn't mean she won't if she has too. Her dream boy is Ponyboy Michael Curtis, she's a bookworm also so you can get how they could connect.

Clarissa is nicest one of our group, she's sixteen and she has black hair though she has blonde highlights. Warm and loving huge brown eyes like a doe and wouldn't harm a fly; though she's abused at school a lot. Can you guess who her favorite character is? I bet you can but I'm gonna tell you anyway, Johnny Cade!

Malinda has brown hair to her chin, forest green eyes, and pale skin. She's nineteen and the most serious of us all, but when it's just us she can be as wild as mustangs out in the open. Her parents are very strict on their education for her, that's why she takes those superdork jokes so seriously from Sav. Malinda is actually pretty strong, some of us call her superwoman; guys try to pick a fight with her but in the end they go running home to their mommies. Even though she won't admit it, we all know she loves Darrel Shaynne Curtis.

Jessica is the most bad girl in our group, she's seventeen but she's a rebel. She doesn't listen to what her parents say, what the teachers say, and she doesn't care what anybody thinks about her. She gets hot-tempered easily and you have to watch what you say around her. Just like Dallas Winston she came from New York, and she just moved to Knoxville, I was her first friend then I introduced her to everyone else. Since then we'd been friends till the end.

Ashley Workman, is the most redneck and crazy girl we've ever met aside from Jessica. She goes fordwiller riding all the time, she isn't scared to get mud on her and she'll use the bathroom anywhere. Except in houses cause that would be rude. She doesn't buy dresses or fancy hills, just wears her plain old sneakers and sometimes helps me with yard work. She loves Minnie Mouse and in fact has a horse at aunt Becki's named Minnie Mouse. Her favorite person in The Outsiders would be Two-Bit Mathews who is really known as Keith. She has black hair but has one red streak on the left side and big green eyes, she has beaver teeth also.

So anyway it was June the 17

th, 2013; we were all in my room watching the movie of The Outsiders when all of a sudden thunder was crackling loud in the air.

"Hey George, I think you better turn it off, ya know so we won't die.", Kaitlyn said inching closer to Clarissa.

"Alright."

I turned it off before my light went out and we sat in the dark, I groaned, this meant no power.

"You guys wanna turn in early tonight?", I asked as I stretched.

"Sure, night guys.", Malinda said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight.", we all chorused.

Soon I was fast asleep, dreaming about being with Soda and actually living as a greaser girl.

**PLACE: TULSA, OKLAHOMA**  
**DATE: SEPTEMBER 20, 1968**  
**LOCATION: CURTIS HOUSE**  
**TIME: 12: 30 A.M., MIDNIGHT**

Soda's Pov

I sighed as I slipped into bed with Ponyboy who was already asleep, it was good having him back but I couldn't shake the empty feeling.

Sandy broken up with me just after Pony had left, she said that she didn't want to be tied down to one man and it made me hurt.

She had cheated on me with antoher guy, I begged for all I was worth but she just left me in the dirt.

"Soda," Pony spoke up scaring me senseless, "you a'right?"

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Sure kiddo, goodnight."

He yawned, "Night." I laid my head down on my pillow and dreamt of Sandy, wondering how she could leave me and all. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring me.

**PLACE: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE**  
**DATE: JUNE 18th, 2013**  
**LOCATION: REBECCA'S RANCH**  
**TIME: 9: 30 A.M.**

Georgia's Pov

I yawned as I turned in my bed, the sun poured through my curtians and it was annoying me; suddenly I heard voices.

Curious, I cracked an eye open to see Ashley sitting at my desk still in her pj's, I shrugged and laid my head back down. Then I sat up and took another good look again, sitting there beside her on MY desk was Emilio Estevez who played Two-Bit in The Outsiders. I rubbed my eyes again only to freeze, I felt something solid and warm around my waist.

Slowly I looked down and saw a tanned arm lying on my lap, I followed to where the arm lead and gasped. Rode Lowe who played Sodapop was lying in bed with ME! I know that sounded wrong but it's not what you think, omg!

I threw the sheets off and stood up, only for a shout of suprise to escape my throat as I tripped over a body.

Landing flat on my face I groaned, I sat up and turned to who I tripped over.

"Ow, Soda why'd you do tha-", C. Thomas Howell who was actually Ponyboy stopped when he saw it was me and not Soda.

"Um...hi?", I greeted akwardly. My feet were trapped underneath of his body so I couldn't move anywhere without him moving.

"What are you doing in our house?", he asked as he got up in defense.

"First pal, this ain't your house, second you can put your fist down. I'm just a girl.", I stated as I stood up as well.

"Pony what time is it?", I heard Soda's voice ask, so he's finally awake?

"Soda, don't freak out, but we're not in our house.", Pony said calmly as he turned to his older brother.

I rolled my eyes, Yes, I sarcastically thought, like there's nothing to worry about not being in your own home without even knowing how you got there. Sodapop sat up once he opened his eyes, "Pony what's going on?"

Pony tore his gaze from Soda to me, then back to Soda, "Honestly, I don't know. But it seems like everyone is here."

Soda stared at me and suddenly I became fidgetedly, I hated it when people do that. It made me feel as if I had something on my face.

"Where's Darry?", Soda asked not taking his gaze off of me.

I was about to say "i don't know" when we heard a shout, "STUPID CHAIR!"

That woke everyone up, Savannah who was sleeping next to the window sat up and groaned. That envolved rolling on top of Steve who was snoring but was now grunting, "What the heck? Who's on me?" I watched as she freezed then looked at Steve before jumping up to her feet and pointing at him, "Who are you and what are you doing in Georgia's room!"

I rolled my eyes, "Did you forget Sav, he's Steve Randle."

Steve got up with suspiscion all over his face, "How do you know my name?"

"Your in a book and movie, in fact I know all of ya'lls names.", I answered, might as well as get it out there.

"Prove it, what's my name?", Pony challenged.

"You are Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you're the smart one."

"What about me?", Soda asked forgetting that he was in somewhere other than his house.

"You're Sodapop Patrick Curtis, the carefree one."

"OH MY GOSH!"

We all turned to the scream to see Kaitlyn having her back against the wall as Johnny was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Guys," she began in a whisper before shouting, "what is going on?!"

Johnny snapped out of his daze and scooted away from Kaitlyn in fear, "Who are you?"

"Easy Johnny, that's Kaitlyn, she wouldn't hurt a fly.", I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He tensed up for a second before calming down, he turned toward Kaitlyn, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled, "You too Johnny, all of you."

"STUPID TABLE!"

"DALLY!"

"WHAT?!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING!"

We all stared out into the living room to see Matt Dillon who is Dally and Patrick Swayze as Darry arguing with table and chair on their sides.

"Guys?", I asked as I stepped into the living room while everyone else watched from the hallway.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT WATCHING WERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO HURRY THE HECK UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"THAT'S JUST EXCUSES! DON'T GO BLAMING ME FOR STUFF THAT YOU DID!"

"Guys.", I said, getting annoyed.

"THAT'S JUST LIKE YOU! ALWAYS TELLING EVERYONE WHAT TO DO! DO THIS! DO THAT! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"

"OH SHUT UP! AT LEAST I HAVE A JOB!"

"OH NOW YOU'RE PUSHING IT!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ON WHO PUSHED IT FIRST!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-", Dally was cut off by my screaming.

"GUYS!"

Both of the guys turned their heads to me, I was red faced and breathing deeply from my outburst.

"Can you guys shut up for at least two minutes until we can get everything all situated?", I asked rubbing my forehead as I could feel a headache coming along.

Two-Bit and Ashley came out of the room, **"What's up?"**

We all stared at them until I realized something, were was aunt Becki and uncle Paul?

"Hey George, I found this note on the fridge.", Malinda said holding a piece of paper. She stopped when she saw Darry and Dally, along with the others. She gave me a stare that asked 'What's going on?' I shrugged my shoulders and snatched the note from her.

_Dear Georgia,_

_Your uncle and I have gone out for a picnic for our anniversary, we'll be back around ten in the afternoon. You're a big girl so there's no need in us worrying over you, though our neighbor Martha has just bought an old trailor and she was wondering if you could help fix it up. She'll pay you ten dollars and hour._

_Sweet love,_  
_Aunt Rebecca_

I sighed as I finished reading the note, "Well guys, looks like we get the whole house to ourselves."

"Awesome! I call dibs on Minecraft!", Two-Bit exclaimed as he headed back to my room with Ashley hot on his tail.

"What's with all the screaming?", Jessica asked as she stretched from the couch.

"Who's this dollface?", Dally asked.

"The names Jessica Simpson, you're Dally Winston right?", Jessica asked even though she knew.

"Yeah?"

"Nice to meet ya.", she grinned and patted him on the shoulder before looking through the cabinet.

"Well I gotta get dressed.", I said as I walked into my room. I grabbed a black tank-top, jean shorts, and my knee-length sneakers.

I went into the bathroom and quickly got changed, "See ya'll later and Sav remember to hide them if anyone comes here."

"Yes sir!", she saluted.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, heading for my truck I blinked as I heard someone calling out my name. I turn around to see Soda running after me, he's placing on his red plaid jacket. He skits to a halt and gets on his knees, "Georgi...a...can...I...go...wi...th...y-you?"

I tossed the idea in my mind for a moment, it would be risy since mostly everyone knows him. But then it would be much easier if I had help.

"Alright, hop on in.", I said as I opened up the driver's door.

I had a Ford navy truck that could hold three people, it had monster truck tires on it; making it kinda hard to get into.

As I drove down the street I kept thinking on how this happened, did it have something to do with the storm or was it just fate?

I stole a glance from Soda and smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"What year is it?"

"2013."

"WHAT?!"

"June the 18th, 2013, you're in the future dude.", I said after stinking my finger into my ear.

"How is that possible?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, but I guess anything is possible."

"Well I know one thing's for sure.", Soda said as he leaned back in the seat.

I kept my eyes on the road, "What's that?"

"I'm gonna be late for work today."

I laughed on the whole way there, it's true about what they say, Sodapop can make you laugh or smile any time.

**LOCATION: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE**  
**PLACE: REBECCA'S RANCH**  
**DATE: JUNE 18th, 2013**  
**TIME: 11: 00 A.M.**

Ponyboy's Pov

I sighed, I was bored out of my mind, I had already read most of Georgia's books. Kaitlyn sat next to me, I could tell she was nervous since she wouldn't keep still, Johnny and Clarissa were chatting about who was the most popular musician artist now. Dally and Jessica were having an arm wrestling contest, Savannah was helping Steve fix a chocolate cake, Darry and Malinda were talking about what they liked to do in high school and what their plans for the future were.

"Hey guys guess what I found?!", exclaimed Two-Bit as he came running around all excited.

All of us, except for the girls who just laughed, rolled our eyes, **"What?"**

"Just Dance! Come on I'll show ya!", Two-Bit shouted as he went running to the other end of the house.

We all got up and followed, seeing another living room that actually looked bigger than a Soc's.

"Watch.", Ashley instructed as she and Two-Bit got on this arrow key covered platform and picked out a song.

It was called "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley, soon the song began and arrows popped on the screen.

Two-Bit and Ashley followed the arrow keys with their feet, getting compliments here and there. I could see Kaitlyn's eyes filled with excitement but also yearning; I was confused as I looked from them to her. What was wrong?

Soon they finished the song out of breath but with smiles on their faces, and idea came to my head.

"Hey Kaitlyn, why don't we go?"

Her eyes went wide and she immediately began backing up, "No, no, no, you wouldn't want me as your partner. I'd mess up."

I smiled, "No you won't come on, you gotta show me how to work this thing."

She still wouldn't budge, I made my eyes go wide and placed my lower lip out.

Kaitlyn looked away, muttering something along the lines of "not going to work", but when she turned her head and our gazes caught her reserve broke and she sighed. "Alright." I jumped up in the air in triumph before grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the dance floor.

"What song do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, any song is find.", she said with a shrug.

I picked a song called "Right Here" created by some band named Heyhihello.

"Roll down the window, I see nothin' but the sun,"  
"I know I tried to run last night."  
"But now I'm gonna do it right,"  
"Your eyes are shining even though we're still so young."  
"I can tell you baby honestly I'd rather have you be with me."

I grabbed her hand and twirled her around, we stepped on the right arrow then left.

"I know, you can be my girlfriend,"  
"I know, I can be your boyfriend."  
"We can get through anything and everything,"  
"I know we can stay together."  
"Get through any weather,"  
"No matter what tomorrow brings."

Everyone clapped, I stole a glance at Kaitlyn's face to see she was smiling and having the time of her life.

I smiled, so she was having fun after all, and not a bad dancer at least.

"Oh girl,"  
"You're the only one inside my world."  
"I love it when you whisper inside my ear,"  
"Cause baby if you need me, I'll be right here, oh,"  
"Yeah baby if you need me I'll be right here, right here."  
"I'll be right here, right here,"  
"Oh, oh."

"Before I met you just two minus one,"  
"Somehow somethin' wasn't addin' up."  
"My world just didn't have enough,"  
"I could never leave you 'cause no one can compare."  
"I'm sorry for the stupid lies,"  
"I promise that we won't divide."

I looked back on my past memories and I couldn't remember a time I was this happy; Kaitlyn is really something else. We soon ended the dance and I smiled as Kaitlyn laughed breathlessly, "Guess I'm not rusty after all."

I shook my head and nodded, "Nah, just good."

Her smile doubled in size at my compliment, then Clarissa came and patted her on the back and gave her a wink.

Kaitlyn's face doubled in blushing as she shot a glare at Clarissa who just smiled and walked back toward Johnny.

I was confused at the grins Dally and Steve were giving me and went back to the couch, Kaitlyn sat beside me and for some reason my stomach bolted up until I felt I was gonna be sick. But in a good way...

I smiled again, maybe this wasn't so bad after all...

**LOCATION: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE**  
**PLACE: MARTHA'S TRAILOR**  
**DATE: JUNE 18th, 2013**  
**TIME: 11: 45 A.M.**

Sodapop's Pov

I watched as Georgia parked near a dirty, broken down trailor house. I looked at her as she grabbed her tool belt from the middle, then she looked at me, "You wanna stay in here or help?"

It would be just plain boring just to sit here, I nodded, "Let's go."

She smiled showing her pearly white teeth, darn I don't think I've ever seen a girl with teeth like that.

"Well, I know it looks bad but by the time we're done with it, it's gonna be brand spanking new!", she exclaimed as she stepped up the ladder.

The windows were busted pretty bad, dirt covered every inch of the floor, and the paint was peeling off. The toilet was messed up and it seemed that we would have to have the electric fixed, I looked at Georgia as she got out her tools. I didn't know how this girl thought she could fix this dump but it sure did need the day at the beauty parlor.

"Ready Pepsi-Cola?", she asked as she tossed some work gloves at me.

I grinned, "Sure thing Freckles."

She rolls her eyes and we start by tearing down the wall, I sure hope she knows what she's doing. Cause I sure don't.


	2. Chapter 2: Horseback riding?

**CHAPTER TWO: HORSEBACK RIDING?**

**LOCATION: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE****  
PLACE: MARTHA'S TRAILOR**  
**DATE: JUNE 18th, 2013**  
**TIME: 12: 10 A.M.**

Georgia's Pov

"Hey Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you gonna get on the roof?"

I mentally sighed, we had been working on the windows and all we needed to do is bolt them down; problem is that they're too tall for me or EVEN Sodapop. So I just randomly blurted out, "Hey why don't I just get on the roof?"

Apparently Sodapop had taken me seriously, so now we faced the dilemma of getting on the roof. The trailor was about ten feet off the ground, and if a certain aunt of mine had been so kind to inform me we could've brought a ladder. I paced back and forth while Soda sat on the back of the truck, his eyes would watch me then look back up at the trailor.

"I got it!"

Soda looked at me, "What?"

"Okay, Soda do you think you could lift me up?", I asked.

"What?", he asked incredulously as he jumped off the back.

"I'm serious, the only way to fix those windows is to get up on that roof; so come on!", I said walking towards it.

"Georgia, are you sure this is a good idea?", he asked as he followed me.

I grinned at him, "Since when have I ever had bad ideas?"

He gave me a stare that said 'Now would be one.' I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "Come on Pepsi-Cola~, aren't you wild and crazy?"

Rolling his eyes, Soda sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright," he agreed, "but if you fall down don't go blaming me."

"I won't, now stop whining and give me a lift.", I ordered as I got closer to the wall.

He placed his hands together and I stuck my sneaker-covered-foot in his hand, placing my right hand on the wall and the other on his shoulder. I felt like one of those cheerleaders, not saying all of them are bad but I was a little...uncomfortable.

With all his might, Soda took a deep breath and heaved me up; now it was my turn.

I threw my toolbelt to the side and placed my hands flat on the surface, years of gymnastics pays off. Swinging my legs over I dusted my hands off and stood up, everything looked so much clearer from up here. I looked down at Soda and smiled, "See, told you I could do it." He was dusting his hands off from the mud that was on the bottom of my shoes, when he looked up at me I laughed.

Somehow along the way I had managed to place my foot on his head because there was mud all in his hair, and it looked disleveled.

"Shut up!"

I covered my mouth with my hand, "Sorry..."

He rolled his eyes again, "Whatever, just hurry up so we can get this done. I don't wanna be here all day."

Nodding in agreement, I strapped the toolbelt once again around my waist and took out the powerdrill and a screw.

Lying flat on my stomach, I looked down and placed the screw on the top hole; Soda was holding the who thing.

"Be careful."

Rolling MY eyes at him, I replied, "Son, I'm always careful."

He laughed, "Maybe, but you don't act like it." Darn it! He got me there, knowing I couldn't win I mumbled a "shut up" and continued drilling though I was hiding a smile behind my hair.

This process repeated for about three more times until we moved to the next window, of course Sodapop had to step over some trash such as: broken wood, broken glass, cans, etc.

Soon we were done with all of the windows, which was five to be exact; I looked at my watch and sighed, it was 12: 50.

"Hey Georgia, it just occured to me...", Soda trailed off looking up at me.

"Yeah?", I asked from my crouched position.

"How you gonna get down?", he asked with his lips twitching upward.

I opened my mouth to respond only to clamp it shut; I hadn't thought of that part really...

"Um, could you..."

"Help you get down?", he finished.

I nodded soundlessly with a small smile; he chuckled and nodded, "Sure, just ease off slowly."

Dropping my toolbelt to him which he placed on the truck, he raised his hands up in a catching position and I counted from five.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I slid off completely and closed my eyes as I fell, Soda's hands grabbed my waist in a flash. My shaking arms were placed on his shoulders and he looked up at me with worried eyes, "You okay?" I forced my nerves to calm down, it's not like I wasn't used to it, it's just that it's been four years since I've done gymnastics. I've gotten pretty rusty and to be honest I thought I was fat. So I was worried that Soda wouldn't be able to handle my weight but it looks like it worked out good.

"Soda?", I said realizing something at that moment.

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"Could you sit me down?"

Blushing from embarrassment, he only nodded and my feet touched the ground smoothly.

"So," he cleared his throat trying to get rid of the akwardness, "what's next?"

I smiled, how cute is he?

"We're going to work on the floor, now it's going to probably going to take us about an hour or two. Considering the two bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and the three bedrooms. You wanna take a break, you seem kind of worn out to me.", I suggested noticing how sweaty he looked.

"Nah, I'll be fine.", he brushed it off with a wave with his hand.

"You sure?", I asked, I've read where people can have heat stroke and it's pretty serious.

"Now look who's worrying, you're gonna have gray hairs before we even get through the day.", Soda laughed at me.

I smirked, "Look who's talking, I'm suprised you're not a grandpa already."

"I need grandchildren to become a grandpa.", he retorted.

"Touchè.", I said feeling defeated and tired.

"I call the bathroom!", he suddenly yelled running past me.

I laughed and followed, "No fair! Cheater!"

"All is fair in love and work!", he called out. Ever since Sodapop arrived, I've been smiling more often; darn I'm so totally hooked, I thought following him like a lost puppy.

**LOCATION: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE**  
**PLACE: REBECCA'S RANCH**  
**DATE: JUNE 18th, 2013**  
**TIME: 1: 30 p.m.**

Savannah's Pov

We were all hanging out in the living room and it took all my willpower not to glomp Steve; I mean this guy was a hotty hotty!

"Hey Sav, do you know what else we could do to kill time?", Jessica asked as she tossed a rubber ball up in the air.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch, we all had our horses here since our parents couldn't afford it.

"We could got horseback riding?", I suggested.

"Oh yeah, have you guys ever done that?", Malinda asked the boys.

Dally, Ponyboy, Darry, Steve nodded, Johnny just shook his head; Clarissa seemed to smile.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you.", she assured him. He nodded with a appreciative smile on his face and I thought the scene was cute, Jessica stood up and stretched. "Well I don't know about you bums but I'm going horseback riding, see ya later!", she waved off.

"Dollface seems to know where to go.", Dally shrugged and mimicked her previous actions.

"Well come on, let's go.", Darry ordered as we all stumbled and scooted out of the house and toward the barn.

There were about ten horses in the barn; seven of them were for all of us including Georgia, the other two were for Georiga's aunt and uncle. But the last one was an ornery horse, the only person he allowed to come near him was Georgia; we had all named it Mickey Mouse since it was like Soda's in The Outsiders.

It looked like him, and it acted like his horse in the book.

My horse was a Colorado Ranger horse, it was brown and it was a mare. She has a brown color dark as my skin and soft black eyes, I named her Beatrice since she reminded me of my dead grandma.

Malinda's horse is an Indian Half-breed, it was white with a beautiful mane; he's name was Maxillion. Since he looked like a breathaking horse, she loved that horse like he was her own child. She had gotten him when he was about three years old, so she hasn't had him for long. She rides him all the time whenever she can, when she first rode him you couldn't get her off.

Kaitlyn, boy was she scared of big old Pegasus, he was a white stallion with broad shoulders. It wasn't until she had fed him an apple and he didn't bite her hand off was she not intimidated by him anymore.

Clarissa wasn't afraid of good old Dixie, who was a black Colorado Ranger just like mine; nope she got on her when Rebecca had just gotten her. Man I remember Georgia, she kept worrying Clarissa would fall of that horse, but in the end the girl proofed us all wrong.

Jessica at first didn't care at all for horses, not until she used old Wild Thing and won one of the rodeo's in town. Jessie is brown mustang that was found near a waterbank just off a few miles in the mountain, luckily it was found by Georgia's cousin, Peter. The horse wouldn't cooperate with anyone, sound like a certain someone I know...

I remember Jessica walking up to Georgia and saying, "Give me that horse, I'll take a crack at it."

At first Georgia denied but after countless persistants she finally said yes, soon when the rodeo was done everyone had their mouths hanging wide open. I slapped my best friend on the back and said, "Well there's someone who can tame a horse."

Since then Wild Thing has belonged to old Jessica Simpson, and everyone in town knows that if you mess with her horse you're messing with a whole heap of trouble.

Ashley's horse is an Anglo-Arabian, it's a chestnut color which to me is a pretty weird color for a horse. Ashley named her Autumn cause of her color, Autumn is the skittish type of horse; she won't let anyone but Ashley touch her. Autumn is only taken out if the weather is clear and it's summer.

"What are we gonna ride?", Steve asked seeing us all saddle up.

I smiled at him, "You're riding with us."

**"What?"**, all of the guys, except Soda since he isn't here, chorused.

"You heard me, now either get on a horse or be left here.", I snapped as I swung my leg over Beatrice.

Steve grumbled but followed my lead, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

Mentally I smiled, I've always dreamt of this moment and now it's actually happening.

Only Georgia's horse and Mickey Mouse were left in the barn, we all took the trail that led through the trees.

To be honest it was just to get away from civilization for a little while; we were all jealous that Georgia got to spend her entire week here at Rebecca's ranch. We all have a city life, except Ashley; Malinda has to either plan for college or a job, Jessica has to see her parol officer, Kaitlyn has to see her dad's artwork in the city called Clarisburg, Clarissa has to do the newspaper every weekened, and I have to be a service to the community.

Though we love Georgia, we still wish we could come to a place like this, all quiet and calm.

"Hey look, a flying fish!", Two-Bit called out pointing to a catfish that jumped out of the creek.

"So how long have you guys known Georgia?", Darry asked and I noticed how tight his hands were around Malinda's waist.

"Um, well I've known her since she was born, Savannah has known Georgia?", Darry asked and I noticed how tight his hands were around Malinda's waist.

"Um, well I've known her since she was born, Savannah has known her when they were in kindergarten, and the others met her five years ago.", Malinda answered for all of us.

That was one of her annoying traits, it was also what made her, _her_.

The guys nodded and we continued riding until it was about say near three; we had a race and Beatrice beat everybody. Steve stuck his tongue out while we were trotting up to the barn.

Soon we heard a car pull up and saw it was Georgia with Soda, though their faces were all dirty; they looked sweaty and tired.

"What happened to you guys?", Ashley asked hopping off of Autumn.

"Trailor work, but it was all worth it cause I got forty bucks out of it.", Georgia said slamming the door and waving the money around.

I grinned, that was another thing about Gerogia that you had to love, no matter even if it was a dime she still take it as being rich. Though her dad could disagree she didn't care, she believed in if you work hard you should get paid. Soda looked even worse, his hair was all matted up, dirt stuck with the knots, and he was rubbing his arms.

"What's wrong Soda?", Pony asked hopping off of Kaitlyn's horse.

"Tired, Georgia had me pitch in and help her.", Soda answered.

Georgia whipped her body toward him, "I did not, you volunteered, and besides you said you'd rather do work than just sit there."

Sodapop grumbled under his breath, Darry and the others laughed at his face.

"So did ya'll go horseback riding?", Georgia asked seeing how we were putting the horses away.

Clarissa nodded, "Yeah, it was fun, wish you were there."

Georgia nodded minded absently and went toward the house, yelling over her shoulder, "We better hurry up and figure out how we're going to hide the guys!" The girls hurried up putting their horses away while the guys helped, soon we were all back inside in Georgia's room. Now with an average room you'd think it'd be pretty cramped in here, but with Georgia's dad being rich it was the size of a living room.

All it missing was a couch, like her room had back at her dad's; we all sat in her floor while Soda and her sat on the bed.

"So, how's hiding where?", she asked scratching her cheek.

"Um, I call under the bed!", Two-Bit shouted raising his hand up.

We all rolled our eyes, except Ashley who smiled, **"Whatever..."**

"Alright!", Two-Bit cheered fist pumping the air.

Georgia rolled her eyes before looking at us, "Well?"

Sodapop sighed, "What about your closet?"

"There's not much room, just clothes and lassos, along with cowboy hats.", she explained opening it up for everyone to peer in.

Jessica whistled, "Shoot, you got more clothes than Oprah."

"Yeah, yeah...", grumbled Georgia. I shot Jessica a look that said 'you just hit a soft spot you idiot', then I went and sat next to Georgia. "Don't listen, anyway I'm sure we can convince your uncle and aunt not to come into your room. You have a lock don't you?", I asked walking up to her door.

"Yeah...", she said turning the little knob.

"Good, so our problem is solved.", I said smiling feeling like I just won a million dollars.

Two-Bit raised his hand, I rolled my eyes and asked, "What?"

"Can I still sleep under the bed?", he asked.

Quiet dead silence filled the room until Ashley's laughter broke it, I forgot that she was the only one who laughed at his weird jokes.

"...Sure...", I said feeling annoyed.

"YES!", he screamed.

**"TWO-BIT!"**, we all yelled as we held our ears.

"Sorry...", he apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

Soon we all got ready for bed, just like the night before; though on the floor we were kind of together with our crushes. Making excuses like it's too cold in this room or how there's not enough space. Georgia's lucky, Sodapop hadn't even questioned why he had to sleep in her bed again. And not like that either!

"Goodnight everyone.", Georgia's voice echoed through the darkness.

**"Night..."**, we all chorused before falling into a deepness sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Just my type of girl

**CHAPTER THREE: JUST MY TYPE OF GIRL**

**LOCATION: KNOXVILLE, TENNESSEE  
PLACE: COOPER'S BARN  
TIME: 5: 00 A.M.  
DATE: JUNE 21st, 2013**

Jessica's Pov

I snickered as Dally tripped over a garbage can, he cussed it out before hopping over ol' man Cooper's fence. I soon followed after him; the sun was just lighting the sky with it's all so brightly rays and the old man would soon be up. The chance of getting caught was a million in one, but it would be worth it after what was about to happen to the good-for-nothing old fart. (Sorry, just thought Jessica might say something like that, didn't mean to be rude.)

"Where are we gonna light these?", Dally whispered as we hid behind the barn.

I smirked, "In the animal pen, where else?"

This morning I had woken up before everyone else, and had come up with a plan to get that old prune back for ratting me out to the fuzz about teepeeing the Parker's house; he had saw me run out of their yard and it just so happens that Knoxville's sheriffs are the fastest cops ever.

I'll tell you about the Parker's later, anyway Dally had heard me walking out the door and blackmailed me into coming along.

Not that I don't want him too, it's just that I don't want him getting caught. If there's one thing I won't allow is for someone else get blamed for what I did. Heck I wouldn't even let Georgia in until later, but here we are.

I motioned to Dally to take the pig pen while I got the sheep, we each had a lighter, it waved as the cold wind blew through my face.

My hair was tucked under my Marshall green cap and my coat was zipped up halfway, I nodded to him.

3...

2...

1...

I threw the firecracker into the pen and my hands immediately shot to the lock, lifting it up just as the "crack" and "pop" sound began.

It scared the living daylights out of them, I pulled the gate back and watched as they ran across the field near Cooper's house.

Dally came up behind me and together we laughed as Cooper came running out with his robe halfway on and a gun. He then started shooting at the sky, shouting, "Come here you Germans! I'll show you what Ernie Cooper can really do!"

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "We'll be back, remember the Yahtzees are taking back America!"

Dally soon joined in, "All hail Germany!"

_BAM!_

Our laughing escalated as we ran over the fence and started making our way down the road; I placed a piece of gum into my mouth while Dally lit a cigarette.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke, it gives you lung cancer.", I stated after a moment of silence passed over us.

"Ain't that tobacco?", he asked stopping and taking a drag of his cancer stick.

I rolled my eyes, "Same thing to me," I took the thing out of his mouth and stomped on it, "I don't like smokers."

"Fine then, can I have a piece of your bubblegum tobacco?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed and handed him a piece, "It's chewing gum dork, not tobacco."

"So, it says it gives you five calories. How is that not tobacco?", he asked examining the rapper as he spit.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and chew it!"

He shrugged and popped it in his mouth, we stopped at a gas station called "Walley's" and I grabbed us some Cokes just incase we got thirsty.

"Hey Jes, you're not like the other Greaser girls.", he said making me halt.

I tilted my head to the side and folded my arms behind my head, "Really? Like how?"

"You don't wear a lot of make up, but you don't smoke either. You're both tuff and tough that sometimes it's scary.", he said stepping just a few inches away.

I laughed, "Never thought I'd make the bad-boy Dallas Winston scared of me. So why are you scared of Darry?"

"Have you seen the guy? He's like a wrecking ball! I might be tough but he's more tougher!", he said as we finally came into Rebecca's driveway. We had been lucky that Rebecca had gone out to a rodeo with Paul, which was a break for us since we had seven hot guys in Georgia's bedroom. But the thing that sucks the most is that we have to go home by the end of today, which means Georgia will be with them all to herself!

Georgia's head whipped to us as we entered the house, and boy did she look madder than a raging bull.

"Where were you two?"

"Um...well you see...", I trailed off chuckling nervously. I might be tough, but I've always been secretly scared of Georgia. I mean you haven't seen her mad until there's smoke blowing out of her eyes, her face is redder than a tomato, and she's baring her teeth like a caged animal.

It's anyone's worst nightmare.

"Jessica, please tell me you didn't do it.", she sighed as she closed her eyes and bawled her fists.

"And what if I did?", I challenged.

"Come on guys, why don't we figure out how we're gonna spend the day together.", suggested Kaitlyn as she stepped in bewteen us.

I sighed, "Whatever, if you need me I'll be making some nun-chucks."

Dally looked at me, "What are those?"

I smirked, "Wanna find out?"

He shrugged and nodded, following me into the kitchen where there were I opened up the fridge to see a container for food. Inside were ribs, I opened up the lid and took two out before placing it back inside. I handed one to Dally and we went and sat out on the porch, and together we munched on them, this was step one of my creative plan.

Darry's Pov

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, just how were we going to get back home?

"Darry, are you okay?"

I lifted my head up to see Malinda sitting beside me on the couch, I smiled, her green eyes seemed to light up the room. "I'm fine...", I lied, I never liked for anyone to worry about me. She frowned and scooted closer, "I can tell when you're lying Dar, just come out with it."

I sighed, "How are we supposed to get home? We can't just live here forever. Sooner or later Georgia's aunt or uncle is bound to find us, and what is gonna happen to our home back int Tulsa?" She was quiet for a moment before kneeling down in front of me and placing her hand over the mine, then she smiled revealing perfect pearly whites.

"You worry about too much, Darry Curtis.", she whispered before standing up and kissing my cheek. Her lips felt soft up against my cheek and I slowly ran my fingers over the area, she had gone into the kitchen about something having to do with orange juice.

My hand fell from my face and I smiled in despite of myself, maybe staying here a little bit longer wouldn't be so bad.

Johnny's Pov

I smiled as Clarissa told me that she wanted to become a doctor to help people, where she might go to college, and if she was gonna want a family or not. It's strange, really, I've never been around girls like her; she's nice and sometimes shy when it comes to first meeting new people sort of like me.

"So Clarissa, have you told your parents about it?", I asked her after she had finished.

She grew quiet and placed her hands down on her lap, her hair covering her eyes.

"Clarissa?", I asked.

"My parents don't care...", came her quiet voice as I spotted streaks of water dripping down her cheeks.

"What?"

"My parents don't care, all they care about is their pressure Oil company.", she answered as she got up to leave. I frowned and grabbed her wrist, her head whipped to me with her brown eyes wide and all glossy.

"It's okay, I know how it feels.", I whispered as I lifted up a hand and brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry anymore, I hate it when you cry.", I said as I pulled her into a hug. My cheeks immediately heated up, I have never hugged a girl before, and Clarissa sure does feel soft.

She sniffled, "Thanks Johnny, sorry for crying out on you."

I smiled and wiped the remains of her tears, even when she was crying she looked so pretty. Wait! What did I just say?

"Come on you two! We're going to Wildwood's Amusement Park!", Georgia shouted throughout the house.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze for comfort, she returned it and we all filled out in Georgia's truck. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Georgia were in the truck while we all hung out in the back, Clarissa scooted closer to me for warmth as the wind blew through our clothes. Jessica had two bones connected by a chain and was swinging it around that Dally and Darry had to duck just to get out of the way.

We all laughed as they yelled at her to put the thing away, she shrugged and just started swinging it again.

Georgia's Pov

The ride was at least thirty minutes or so, it was around six in the morning and the park didn't open until seven. So we stopped at a thrift store and got us some hot-dogs and fries along with Cokes. I turned on the radio and it started playing "You're the one that I want" by John Travolta and Olivia Newton. Soda grinned up at me and my eyes went wide, "Oh no, you're not..." Though it was too late as he pulled me out of the truck and started dancing with me.

"I got chills,"  
"They're multiyplying."  
"And I'm losing control,"  
"Cause the power you're supplying."  
"It's electrifying!"

All but Jessica and Dally joined in as we danced together, Soda laughed as he dipped me and soon I did a twirl.

"You better shape up,"  
"Cause I need a man."  
"And my heart is set on you,"  
"You better shape up."  
"You better understand,"  
"To my heart I must be true."  
"Nothing left,"  
"Nothing left for me to do."

I shaked my shoulders as I moved side to side, Sodapop was behind me mimicking my actions only he went right as I went left. Darry lifted Malinda up in the air before he gracefully dipped her down and twirled her again. Kaitlyn and Ponyboy were doing the Cha Cha while Johnny and Clarissa just danced; once or twice they'd touch hands but other than that they just remained a few inches from each other. Steve and Savannah were doing the salsa, then he twirled her.

"You're the one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, the one I need."  
"Oh, yes indeed!"

"If you're filled,"  
"With affection."  
"You're to shy to convey,"  
"Better take my direction."  
"Feel your way..."

I turn and Sodapop has his arms wrapped around my waist as we just sway, I stare into his blue eyes as he stares into mine. For a moment life seems to stop and it's only us. Then Soda grins and starts singing the guys part, well mouth singing it anyways.

"I better shape up,"  
"'Cause you need a man."

I smiled and soon join in, laughing as we start in with the beat of the song again.

"I need a man,"  
"Who can keep me satisfied."

The he sings again for real this time, and it sounds amazing...

"I better shape up,"  
"If I'm gonna prove."

He beckons me to join in and I roll my eyes and open my mouth, my voice coming out for the first time...

"You better prove,"  
"That my faith is justified."

He snaps out of his daze and his smile returns, then he lifts me up in the air and continues to sing...

"Are you sure?"

I smile, I've really fallen for him, and soon I join in with him.

"Yes I'm sure down deep inside!"

"You're the one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, the one I need,"  
"Oh, yes indeed!"

He sets me down and we place our hands on our belts and start stepping forward by shifting our weight each time.

"You're the one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"The one that I want,"  
"Oo-oo-oo, honey."  
"Oh, yes indeed!"

The song ends and Sodapop and I laugh as we slid to the ground, Clarissa was showing Johnny hot to waltz while Ponyboy leaned against my truck. Trying to look tuff in front of Kaitlyn, I bet. Darry and Malinda were dangling their legs from the back and chatting about their jobs; usual Jessica and Dally were creating a slingshot so they could shoot a robin that was just nesting in the tree up above.

Malinda checks her watch and then smiles, "It's near six forty, come on let's go."

After throwing the left over food away we hop in and soon Elvis Presley, who was singing "Burning Love".

We were all jaming in the front seat and I was bumping my hands on the wheel until we pulled up to the admission office.

It was a dollar per person, so for us it was fourteen, I think. I had Ponyboy hand the money to her and then we were off.

I found a space that was just close enough to the entrance, locking the truck we all walked in.

"OMG MOM! Isn't that Tom Cruise?!", a girl who looked to be about ten shouted pointing at Steve. Savannah stood in front of him and laughed nervously, "Ha! Sorry, that's my friend Tim, he looks just like Tom Cruise. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's alright, come along Sandy."

"But mom!"

"It's rude to point.", scolded the mother as we all stood there akwardly.

"Man, I forgot that mostly everyone in the world knows about them. How are we gonna enjoy the day now when everyone's crowding around us asking 'Omg! Are you Patrick Swayze?' Ugh!", groaned Jessica as her back hit the wall.

"Hey chill babydoll, I've got a plan.", Dally smirked and I mentally sighed. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

**PLACE: WILDWOOD'S AMUSEMENT PARK  
TIME: 7: 30 A.M.  
DATE: JUNE 21st, 2013**

Steve's Pov

I glared at Dally as I looked in the mirror, who was silently sniggering at my clothing, stupid Dally.

Man if Savannah weren't here right now I would've cussed this guy out as soon as I saw the store's sign: Cleo's Shopping Spree!

Ugh, if there's one thing I hate more than Socs it's shopping, why can't people just use their old hand-me-downs? Doesn't it safe money or something? Dally had given me a blue hawaiian shirt with brown khakis and tennis shoes. I have sunglasses on and a straw hat, Savannah smiled at me and that was the only thing keeping me from exploding right in that smirking butthead's face.

"Okay, now that you've had your fun time for us to have ours.", Georgia said with a mischievious glint in her eye as she started walking slowly to Dally.

Soon all of us joined including Jessica, we all cornered him before grabbing his jacket and pulling him to the dressing rooms for men.

Jessica smirked and picked out an America design shirt with brown pants and some black slacks.

After five minutes of stupid yelling and bickering we finally got Dally to put on that stupid clothing before going up to the counter. Georgia and Malinda helped pay for it and soon we were out; most people were there but not a lot since it was still early.

Savannah soon entangled her arm with mine and grinned at the others, "Me and Steve are gonna go hit the roller coaster, any of ya comin'?"

"I'll go!", Ashley yells as she grabs Two-Bit's arm and we have a race to who gets there first.

Savannah of course since she's so fast, she smiles and starts doing some type of dance.

"What are you doing?", I asked trying to act annoyed except with the corners of my lips turning upward.

"What does it look like? Victory dancing! Oh yeah, go Savannah! It's your birthday!", she cheers as she starts swinging her hands in her air and spins.

Ashley laughs as does Two-Bit, I shake my head and grab her elbow causing her to stop. "Come on, we're gonna be the last ones on the ride because of your lame victory dancing.", I mutter as we take the first seats. Ashley and Two-Bit are behind us, she sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same. They guy make sure the seatbelts are strapped in tight before he pulls a lever and we start to move.

"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE SO HIGH UP!", Ashley yells even though we were five feet in the air.

I roll my eyes as Two-Bit adds his two cents in, "TOTALLY! THIS IS SO AMAZING!"

Savannah groans and rubs her temples, "I'm regretting inviting them along now."

I grin and playfully nudge her, "Took ya that long to figure out?"

"Oh shut up!"

I laugh as she slaps me on the arm, then when we get to the top my breathing stops.

Normally I wouldn't admit this but the view of the park is simple beautiful, you could lose yourself by just as the sun starts to rise in the sky. Making the sky look even more blue than it already was, and it wasn't too hot out either, nice.

Soon the cart tilts forward and for a minute, I hold my breath...

Then we go down...


End file.
